First Kiss
by keelykelly
Summary: Aramina tells the story of her first kiss, and the others soon follow... but someone hasn't had theirs yet. (The boys, this i created, have the same names is in the 'My Style Musketeer Triology' but there is no connection between the stories! Thanks! Enjoy!.)


**(I was insanely bored when I wrote this, so don't judge too hard. Enjoy!)**

The four girls walked into their apartment and went to their parts of the room.

Corinne laid down on her bed, her blond hair spread out across her pillow while Renee began writing down some music, Viveca started putting some finishing touches on her new dress, and Aramina did some Ballet warm-ups.

Corinne closed her eyes _"Yes! I get to go to sleep!" _just then, Aramina sighed dreamily _"Then again... maybe not."_

"What, Aramina?" Viveca asked as she pinned on a piece of lace.

Corinne shook her head "Vivi! Did you _have _to ask?"

"I was just thinking about my first, and only, kiss." Aramina said as she did a couple of pirouettes.

Corinne sighed and sat up "Good bye six hours of sleep."

Renee glanced at Corinne amused, then continued writing "What happened?"

Corinne yawned "Yeah. Do tell."

"Well," Aramina said "It was a few months ago..."

"**It's so beautiful **out here." Aramina said as she and Jonathan walked hand in hand through Paris "I love our patrolling dates."

Jonathan chuckled "It is nice of Father to give us town patrol together every now and then."

"I love the sunset." Aramina looked up at the sky "It's so... Romantic. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely."

The couple watched as the King's balloon floated past overhead.

"What do you suppose they do up there?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know." Aramina giggled "But I betcha he's stolen a kiss out there above the clouds."

"A kiss?" the young musketeer looked down at the girl beside him "Yes. I would assume. Come, let's head back."

Aramina pursed her lip for a moment before replacing it with her normal smile "I'm sure it's sweet."

"What is?"

"First kiss."

"I would assume."

They were silent as they slowly walked back towards the palace. Then Aramina started humming softly.

Jonathan listened before asking "What are you humming?"

"Oh nothing." Aramina said innocently "Just a song I heard once called _kiss the girl." _She rolled her eyes as they continued down the road _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss," _she sang in her mind _"And a tall-handsome-musketeer-named-Jonathan I hope comes with it."_

When they reached the apartment, Aramina sighed quietly "Good-night Jonathan."

The young man bowed "Good-night, Aramina." _"Do it!" _his mind shouted at him _"Do it now!" _"Um... Aramina?"

The red headed girl turned around "Yes?"

Jonathan stepped up to her, then verrrrrry slooooowwwwwllllly, bent down and kissed her. Then he backed up and looked at her face... it was completely blank.

"_Oh man." _Jonathan thought frantically _"She wasn't ready for it!"_

Aramina suddenly screamed and threw her arms around Jonathan's neck "Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He sighed with relief then chuckled "No problem."

"**Wait" Renee said **as Aramina finished her story "You _thanked _him for kissing you?"

"I was happy!" Aramina defended herself "I'd been waiting forever for that moment!"

"You talk about me on your dates!?" Corinne added.

"Oh yeah." Viveca answered "Quite often."

The blond looked over at her "I... was talking to Aramina, Viveca."

"Oh." the brunette returned to her work "Well, Aramina, I'm glad your first kiss was so special. But mine was better."

Aramina gasped "Victor did it!"

"Uh-huh." Viveca nodded "I'm guessing about the same time you got yours. While you went out to patrol with Jonathan, I went on a date with Victor..."

"**It's nice to **actually have a calm evening." Viveca commented "I'm so used to the lunatics that a quiet night is hard to come by."

"Trust me, I know." Victor chuckled quietly "It's hard to complete a date when your girlfriend has to run off to save the king." he held out his elbow and Viveca slid her arm through it "How is it that Corinne is generally the first one to know he's in danger?"

"Because, she spends the most time with him." Viveca answered. She looked up at the balloon floating overhead "What do you suppose they do up there?"

"I have no idea." Victor answered "Whenever we ask, Louis just shrugs and says 'we just talk'."  
Viveca shook her head "As many balloon rides that they've been on, you can't tell me that they don't run out of things to say." She smiled up at Victor "I _know_ he's at least kissed her."

"How do you know?" Victor asked.

"As many times as they're _alone _when the sun is setting, the gentle breeze is blowing, and they're in the sky, you know Romantic. You can't tell me he hasn't looked into her icy blue eyes and kissed her yet." Viveca laughed softly "They are too cute together."

Victor nodded "They are." he turned to face the girl, his shaggy brown hair falling over his eyes "Viveca... we've known each other for a long time."

Viveca looked up at him and smiled "Mm-hm. We have."

"I just wanted you to know that these have been the best times of my life."

Viveca's smile widened "You are so sweet, Victor."

Everything fell into a hushed silence as Victor tilted his head one way, then the other. A rather confused look on his face.

After a few seconds, Viveca raised an eyebrow "Victor, are you trying to kiss me?"

"Uh... no." the boy answered, heat creeping into his face "I was trying to figure out how."

"Victor." Viveca couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her throat "Why don't you just ask?"

Victor cocked his head "How?"

The brunette quickly stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss.

Victor smiled brightly "Well,.. that was easy."

Viveca couldn't help but laugh "Victor..." she was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Sounds like Aramina." Victor said "She may be in trouble."

"No. That was Aramina's happy scream."

"How do you know."

Viveca shrugged "Aramina's trouble scream breaks windows. Her happy scream shatters them."

"What's the difference?"

"It's just a girl thing." Viveca linked her arm through his "Come on. I'm hungry."

"**You kissed _him_!?" **Renee exclaimed.

"He was scared!" Viveca said "You should have seen his face!"

Corinne chuckled "Well, good..."

"I think mine was the sweetest and then most..." Renee thought of the right word for a moment "Logical."

"Logical?" Corinne shook her head "How is a kiss supposed to be logical? Doesn't it swipe your mind of all reason and... whatever."

Viveca cut a piece of thread before turning to face the blond "You really have been listening to Aramina, haven't you?"

Corinne rolled her eyes "How can I not? She lives six feet past the foot of my bed."

"Aw, come on Corinne." Aramina smirked "You know you're enjoying the stories."

"I'd be enjoying them more if it was over lunch." Corinne laughed "But yes. I am enjoying them." she pulled her kitten into her lap and turned her attention to Renee "Do speak."

"Well," Renee started "I know for a _fact _that Viveca and I got our first kiss on the same night..."

"**I'm glad you **joined me on stage." Hugh said as he and Renee left the Inn "It really made my day."

Renee laughed softly "It was fun. And as it turns out, your guitar and my violin make a good team."

"I think it's the musicians that make the good team." Hugh said, smiling brightly.

"Oh look." Renee whispered, pointing towards the castle gates "It's Victor and Viveca! And it looks like..."

They watched as Viveca slowly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Victor.

"My guess, he was too scared." Hugh said.

Renee snickered "Or he didn't know how."

"**Ow!" Renee yelped **as Viveca's ribbons swatted her from across the room.

"You are evil, Renee Alexandra Dumas! Evil!" Viveca reprimanded.

"Hey. But I was right!" Renee retorted "Wasn't I?"

"I thought it incredibly sweet that he didn't know how." Viveca huffed.

Corinne snickered "Yup. Just let's you know he's never done it before." she gasped as pillows from all beds came flying at her "Hey! What did I do?"

"Continue your story, Renee." Aramina said, swinging one last pillow in the blond's direction.

Corinne pushed the pile of twelve pillows off of her bed "Yes. Carry on."

"So anyways. We continued walking..."

**The couple looked **up as the balloon floated past overhead.

"Um... Renee?" Hugh asked slowly "Since, I think we're both thinking the same thing." he smiled slightly and nodded towards the balloon "M... May I... kiss you?"

Renee stared at him for a long moment, then smiled and nodded "You may, Hugh."

The boy smiled, then bent down and quickly kissed her "I've actually been putting that off for a while." he chuckled.

"I know." Renee answered, then she pointed to the sky "But, I think I know who's probably beat us all to it... including Aramina."

"Probably." Hugh agreed.

Renee laughed "Come on. I'd better get in before Corinne beats me in. Then I get the lecture instead of her."

Hugh kissed her cheek and nodded "As you wish." then he and Renee, very slowly, walked back towards the castle.

"**Aw! That was **so sweet!" Aramina swooned.

"And logical." Viveca added teasingly.

Corinne laughed as she tossed all the pillows back to their owners "They were all beautiful. Now, it's time for bed. Good night." she laid down and buried her head in her pillows. A few seconds later, her eyes sprang back open and she slowly looked around the room.

Aramina, Viveca and Renee were all staring expectantly at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat up.

"What do you mean, what?" Renee exclaimed "We just poured out hearts out. Now it's your turn."

"My... turn... to... what?" Corinne asked slowly.

"Tell us your first kiss story!" Aramina answered "Now, shoot!"

"Well..." the blond started picking at invisible strings on her quilt "Actually..."

"Corinne." Renee said "It's not that hard to tell. Just spill!"

When she didn't answer, the other three looked at each other.

"Don't tell me he hasn't kissed you." Viveca said.

Corinne looked up at them "He... hasn't kissed me." then she straightened up "Which is fine, I mean... like I've said. We're just friends."

"Are you kidding!" Viveca exclaimed "Comment at-il pas vous embrasser encore?"

"Because... I work _for _him." Corinne answered, pulling her blankets up to her chin "Good night."

The other three looked at each other, then crawled into their own beds.

An hour passed, and Corinne just lay there staring at the wall. The steady breathing of her friends reached her ears.

She sighed quietly. Seriously, she had wondered why he hadn't. There had been several occasions where he had almost, but something interfered. Or one of them stepped away. She shook her head and closed her eyes _"Sleep." _she thought _"Just get some sleep."_

"**I think it's **sad." Aramina whispered.

"I have to admit." Renee added "I am slightly disappointed."

"And to think." Viveca said "It may have been us talking about her kiss that led to ours. And she hasn't even had it yet!"

"And she _is _awake and listening to every word you say." Corinne said as she sat up and crawled out of her bed.

The other three became quiet as Corinne walked to the dressing room, then appeared tow minutes later ready to go.

"What?" Corinne asked slowly "We should get going. We have chores to do before we go patr..."

"We're sorry!" Aramina blurted "You must feel terrible!"

Corinne raised an eyebrow as she slid her sword into it's sheath in her skirt "Say what now?"

"When we were telling our stories!" Aramina rushed on "We mentioned how you had gotten your first-"

"Whoa! Hold on, Aramina!" Corinne said quickly "Settle down. No, I don't feel terrible. I'm fine and I don't mind. We have work to do." then she walked out the door, the other three right behind her.

"We shouldn't have assumed." Viveca said "But we just thought as many times as y'all have been out..."

"What?" Corinne glanced back then continued forward "What do you mean, 'been out'? The balloon rides are not a date!" she shook her head "I just do it to help him live his dream like he did for us!" she blew a strand of hair off her forehead "And... um... I happen to be the only musketeer not afraid of heights." she pushed open the castle doors and walks in.

"Yeah." Renee said slowly "How many musketeers have actually been able to experience that height?" she counted on her fingers "Oh yeah. One. And that's you! HE never asks anyone else!"

"That's because I know how to steer the thing if something should go wrong... again. And besides, it's illegal to date your employer. Plus, have you seen those looks Treville's been sending me lately?" she let out a low whistle "Not pretty."

"Corinne." Aramina said gently "You don't have to hide it. It's okay to feel sad and..."

"I'm not sad!" Corinne exclaimed as she spun around to face her friends "Everything is perfectly fine! Did you ever think that maybe I don't want him to kiss me? I don't!" she watched as her friends' eyes widened "He's just a friend that I go with on his inventions to make sure France doesn't lose their king. Got it? I do not like Louis like that. End of story." thus saying she spun around and ran smack dab into... Louis.

She looked up at him shocked _"Oh no. He just heard all that!"_

"Uh..." Louis scratched the back of his head "Hi... uh..." his face looked devastated, even though he was trying to hide it. He glanced at her then hurried away.

Corinne stared after him, her expression similar to that of a lost puppy. With an anguished sigh, she dropped her face into her hands "What did I just do?" she groaned.

"I think you just told the King that you mean absolutely nothing to him." Renee answered, then was quickly rewarded by Viveca's elbow being jammed into her side "Ow!"

Corinne shook her head "I... have to go." she spun around and ran out the door.

Aramina pouted "And here I thought she was going to go tell Louis she was lying."

Renee raised an eyebrow "Seriously? It takes a mule kick for Corinne to admit she's wrong."

Viveca placed her hands on her hips "But it's even harder to get _you _to admit _you're _wrong!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

**Corinne slowly walked **around to the back of the castle and leaned against the wall.

Louis was exactly where she thought he'd be. Working on his balloon.

With a deep breath, she walked over to him "How's it going?"

Louis looked over at her slightly shocked then shrugged "Fine." he continued writing down some stuff in a small book, then he sighed "Look, Corinne. If you don't like going up in the balloon, I can find someo-"

"No!" Corinne shook her head and stepped in front of him "I love going up in the balloon. It's a whole new world up there!"

"Well... it kind of sounded like you..." he sighed "I know you know I heard everything you said in the castle. And... it's... okay. I guess."

Corinne stared at him "I said it to try and get my friends off my back. Last night we were up late and they were telling stories and..." she shook her head "And when they found out I didn't have one, they started their sisterly apologies. So I was just trying to get them to chill so I could enjoy the day. I didn't know you were there and I didn't know that it would bother you."

One of Louis' eyebrows rose "So... you didn't mean what you said in the castle?"

"_How do I keep getting myself into these predicaments?" _Corinne thought, then she answered "I don't know. I didn't think it would matter to you."

"But it does." Louis said slowly "I enjoy every minute we spend together. You are like no girl I've ever met before in my life. But... I didn't want to say or _do _anything just in case..."

"I didn't feel the same?" Corinne guessed. When he nodded she smiled slightly "But what if I did?"  
"Then that would be amazing." Louis answered "But if you didn't, I knew it would get awkward and... hard."

"But what if I do?"

"Then I wish you would tell me so I'd know." He stared down at her, his face almost pleading.

Corinne shook her head "I didn't think I had to."

Louis' eyes scanned her face as a slight look of indecision crossed his. Then, very slowly, almost like he was giving her time to stop it, he started to lean in towards her.

"He's going to do it!" Someone whispered hoarsely "Ow!"

Corinne and Louis looked over in the direction of the voice to see Renee, Viveca, and Aramina peeking around the corner... and Treville.

Corinne swallowed a groan then stepped away from the king.

When the three girls realized that the moment had ended, they all pointed an accusing finger at Treville.

"Did you need me, Captain?" Corinne asked.

"Yes." Treville answered after clearing his throat "I need to talk to you and the girls."

"Alright." Corinne nodded. She glanced up at Louis, then walked away.

Louis stared after her _"Is that why I never got around to it? Someone is always interrupting."_ He watched as they disappeared around the corner, then he looked down at the book in his hand that he had been writing in. Then he dropped it on the table and ran after the group "Captain!" he called when he spotted them "I need to speak to Corinne for a moment."

Treville glanced back at the king "Sire, I need them for important business."

Louis nodded in understanding as he continued walking towards them "It's an emergency."

Corinne turned around to face the king, wondering what possibly could have happened in the last two minutes?

Louis walked straight up to the blond and kissed her, causing everyone in the group to gasp.

It was a really quick kiss, but it was enough to completely paralyze Corinne.

Louis chuckled slightly as he looked at her stunned face.

Her eyes were wide and her arms were hanging stiffly at her side.

"You may go now." he said, then he turned around and ran off before he let himself realize what he had just done.

Corinne took an unsteady set backwards then sat in the grass. The same look still frozen on her face.

Renee glanced over at the others amused "Well... this is unexpected."

Treville shook his head "Come find me when she snaps out of it." then he stomped away.

Corinne looked up at her friends "Uh..."

Aramina suddenly squealed "He did it! He did it! Now you can tell us your story tonight!"

"But you were there!" Viveca exclaimed.

"But we can hear it from _her _point of view!"

Renee shrugged "Point." she looked down at Corinne who was still sitting on the ground "Hello. Are you alright."

Corinne slowly glanced in the direction that Louis had gone, then in the direction that Treville had gone "He just... He did that in front of the captain!" she shook her head, then laughed softly "Okay. For once I agree with Aramina. It definitely swipes your mind of all reason." she laid back in the grass and covered her face with her hands "I can't believe he did that."

"Finally!" The other three exclaimed at the same time.

Corinne looked up at them, then they all burst out laughing. She put her hands back over her face. That wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned her first kiss, but it was close enough... and _totally _worth it.

The End.

**(SO, what did you think? Dose being insanely bored and on the computer pay off? Laterz everybodyz!)**


End file.
